A Whole New Cast
by Bama-Lama-Ding-Dong
Summary: A Danganronpa game- with characters you've never met. (aka, Bam makes a OC-centric story and hopes for the best
1. Chapter 1

Himari Yamauchi was an Ultimate. A strategic prodigy, able to predict an enemy's actions before they even thought of them. At least, that was what they called her.

In reality, she barely counted. There weren't many uses for a strategist who was still attending school. She had formulated a lot of plans, but she wasn't able to be there to work on the spot. Himari knew that she wasn't an ultimate, not like the people who came from Hope's Peak Academy

Not that they were looking very ultimate now. Himari tended to keep her TV on the news, and currently everyone was covering the same thing; the reserve course riot. She lived close to the academy, so her middle school had canceled for the safety of its students. She'd opted to stay in her uniform: A mint button up, a red tie, a dark green skirt, and her own touch, pigtails in green ribbons. Her hair was a bit childish, but it kept everything but her bangs out of her face, and looking childish made people made people underestimate her ability.

She had been debating whether to turn it off (It was like watching a train wreck, she couldn't look away), when there was a knock on her door. Probably just a neighbor or salesman. However, behind the door, she found three boys in suits.

"Are you Himari Yamauchi, the Ultimate Strategist?" The guy nearest to the door asked. The three of them seemed to be her age, maybe a bit older, and in school uniforms. Himari looked at them closer and saw some worrying things. The boy closest to her had a pink stain on his uniform. One of the boys in the back seemed to be concealing a weapon, and the other was holding a bat.

Whoever the boys were, they were up to no good. It would be best to cooperate.

"That's me. Why do you ask?" The sooner that she could make an excuse to get inside, the sooner she could call the police. The best thing to do in this situation was to stay calm and-

Her quick reflexes were the only thing that saved her from a knife to the stomach.

All three boys began to attack seemingly at once. The one closest to her had a knife, the one on to his right had pulled out a crowbar, and the one with the bat seemed ready to swing. Himari ran back into her apartment towards her landline. She had barely dialed 110 before the bat embedded itself into the wall right next to her head.

"Eek!" She moved in the opposite direction too fast, and she fell to the floor. Himari saw all three boys above her. She had to think of a way to escape, to survive. After a second that seemed like forever, it occurred to her that if all three of them were here, then no one was at the door. She shot up and bolted to the door. She got through the door, but it wasn't fast enough. A hand grabbed her and pulled her back in.

Then, the world faded into darkness.

Even with her eyes closed, Himari could see a blue glow. She didn't want to open her eyes, but there was no use prolonging the inevitable. As soon as she opened her eyes, she saw movement. Himari sat up, prepared to move, and this time, to_ fight_ whoever was here. She looked forward into the blue glow and saw…

A fish.

What?

She looked around to see that she was in front of a large fish tank in a dark room. The floor was cold, like cement, and she was wearing the same clothing. Even her hair was still perfect, like nothing even happened.

Himari stood up and walked towards the fish tank. She touched her hand to it and started walking to the darkness next to it. She reached forward, and her hand touched another wall, one she couldn't see. She began following that wall, turning when she reached a corner, until she felt a door way. She felt around the door. When she found the doorknob, she turned it.

"EEEEEK!" A girl's high-pitched scream came from the other side and Himari jumped back away from the door as it opened all the way. Through the doorway, she could see the source of said voice. A girl with pink hair in a braid, a pink hoodie that seemed to be too big for her, and black pants was on the floor in front of her. For a long moment, they just stared at each other.

"Hi! Uhm, I'm Masuyo Saitou. Do you happen to know where we are?" The girl, Saitou, was picking her self up from the floor. Himari couldn't help but be disappointed that she met someone else, only for her to not know where they were either. Saitou was holding her hands together and rubbing her finger with her thumb methodically. "Um, we're not the only one's here. I need you to come with me."

Saitou grabbed Himari's hand, not actually touching her due to the overlarge cuffs of Saitou's hoodie, and dragged her quickly to a room filled with people. They all seemed to be around Himari's age, and all of them were dressed differently.

"I found someone else, and it seems she's the last one!" Saitou called out. Everyone turned towards Himari, and she felt herself being analyzed. One of the girls in the room approached Saitou.

"Masuyoooooo! You're safe! You were gone for so long that people were theorizing how you died!" The girl tackled Saitou and knocked her to the ground. Saitou looked sheepish and quietly apologized for worrying the girl. The girl nodded, and popped up off of Saitou, leaving Saitou to pick herself up off the floor.

"What's your name? I'm Shika Takenaka, and you can call me Shika! Masuyo said that she thinks you're the last one but the last one of what? Are we throwing a party? Setting up a terrorist attack? Maybe it's a battle royale and I'll have to fight for the right to smash in Ena's head!" Shika didn't seem to be talking to her, more talking at her than anything.

"If anyone gets the right to slaughter Miyamoto mercilessly, and watch the demonic light in her eyes die, it should be Yoshida. After all, she's the one who tried to talk to her and got bitch slapped." A boy in the back said. He seems a bit unhinged, thought Himari. If this is a battle royale, he's the one to watch.

"Like you people can kill me, dirt can't bring down gold, obviously." Said a girl in the back, presumably Ena Miyamoto. Shika suddenly grabbed Himari's arm, shocking her immensely.

"Ignore her, do you know anything about what's going on?" Once again, all eyes were on Himari. She shook her head, and there was an air of disappointment in the room. Before she could say anything, there was a voice behind her.

"Heya, kiddos!"

She turned around and saw a podium. On top of that podium was a bear.

…What the fuck?


	2. Chapter 2

There was a bear on the podium.

Well, not quite a bear. Himari had never seen one in person, but she's seen enough pictures to know that the coloration was wrong. Its left side was white, and it looked a bit like a teddy bear Himari had as a kid. The right side, however, was entirely black with a red, lightning like eye. It had a large oval on its abdomen that was white, breaking the half and half feeling of it.

"What the hell is that thing?" Shika said behind her. "There's no way that's a bear!"

"Shika, calm down." Himari heard Saitou speaking quietly. Probably only Shika and her could hear the whisper. "Rule number one for any kidnapping victim is to do what your captor tells you unless you see a chance to escape. The more we let the thing talk, the more information that we have." Shika didn't say anything back, but she seemed to listen. The bear began to talk again.

"All of you are here, so let's begin. I'm Monokuma! Your new headmaster." Monokuma started. Headmaster implies a school, but schools were in the middle of the semester. Schools usually didn't kidnap their students either, but that wasn't the point. " Good afternoon, everybody. I'm about to tell you about your new lives here!"

Their new lives? So, the kidnapper wants to keep them all here indefinitely. Well, Himari thought, at least they know a bit about why they were kidnapped. However, Himari was unable to think further than that (Thinking is more productive than panicking), Monokuma continued.

"From this day forward, you will all live together until the day you die!" Immediately, protests came from behind her. Himari turned to see the chaos.

"What the hell? I'm not dying here!" Came from the blonde girl, Ena Miyamota.

"That's… That's horrible!" A boy with a red beret said from the back.

"Someone will find us before then. Right?" A blue haired boy in the back said.

"Why are you trapping us here?" A girl in yellow yelled at Monokuma. It seemed to answer her with its next statement.

"I'm not keeping you trapped here." Monokuma said. It managed to look offended, even though its face didn't shift. "If you graduate, you can leave!" It stood up from where it was sitting on the podium, and a few of the other people there took a step back at the movements.

One of the boys who had spoken earlier, the one who creeped her out, stepped forward. "I'm getting the feeling that I'm going to regret asking, but what exactly is graduation? Do we need to pass tests of sorts?" Monokuma's smile seemed to widen. He jumped down off his podium onto the floor, and all his 'students' split like the Red Sea.

"You're right, you ARE going to regret asking" Himari felt a sinking feeling at his statement, had to force herself to stay calm. Panicking wouldn't do any good, and she needed to be ready to try to escape. "The graduation process is very simple," the bear looked around at all of them. "All you have to do is kill someone!"

For one moment, silence reigned. Himari brought her hands to her mouth to stay quiet. She'd organized missions, she'd read gruesome crime reports, she'd done so many things. Himari should _not_ be scared right now. But she still felt her eyes tearing up, her stomach dropping, and a tightness in her chest. Himari managed to keep herself together for that moment.

Then everything fell apart all at once.

Everyone moved away from each other, as though even looking someone in the eye could lead to death. People were yelling, more than Himari could keep up with. Something was thrown from somewhere in the room, and whatever it was flew past her face. Himari lost track of what was happening as she backed into a wall. The world kept moving and the noise didn't stop. At this point, she couldn't tell who had turned on each other, only that no blood had been spilled yet. But if this continued…

"Everyone, please calm down!" Saitou's voice came from one side of the room. Himari turned to her, and the noise slowly silenced as people waited for her to continue. It had seemed earlier that Saitou had become some form of authority earlier, but this confirmed it for Himari. "I understand that this is a horrible situation that we're in, but we can't do anything if we just fight each other."

"We've never met each other before, but that doesn't matter right now." Saitou continued, her face set with determination. "We haven't been gone long, but someone has probably noticed at least one of us is gone. All that we have to do is wait for the authorities to find us. We can't let our captors get what they want. Trusting each other is our best option right now. Do any of you really want to kill someone?" A few hands went up. "Okay, let me rephrase that; does anyone want to kill anyone aside from Monokuma?" The hands went down, and Saitou smiled. "See? As long as we stay calm and trust each other-"

"You really shouldn't lie to people Saitou. Especially not now." The boy who creeped Himari out stepped forward, and Saitou turned to look at him. "If we don't prepare for the possibility of murder, then we won't be prepared when it happens. Assuming nobody is lying, there isn't anyone here who actively wants to kill someone. But can any one of you say that you don't want to get out?"

"L-Let's move away from the graduation topic for a bit then." Saitou took control of the conversation again, but with panic fading a bit, Himari noticed some smaller things. Her voice didn't seem forced, but Himari could see her hands shaking. Still, she had done a great job taking control of the situation. Maybe she had some experience leading?

"All of us came from different parts of the surrounding area, so it's safe to assume that the space inside this building and out is within our limits. We should probably explore the area to understand more of our situation," Saitou continued, unconsciously gesturing with her hands. "I say that we split into groups and explore the area. There seem to be clocks scattered around, so we should think of a time and a place to meet up and discuss what we found."

Himari looked around the large room again and spotted the mention clock. It was an analog clock and according to it, the time was around 2. That meant that it had been almost a full day since she had been kidnapped, possibly longer considering the setup required. Kidnapping sixteen people, and that bear alone were proof this had been plotted for some time.

"I woke up outside, and there was a cafeteria in one of the other buildings. Would that be a good place to meet up?" a boy with lavender hair asked. Saitou nodded, and looked towards the clock that Himari had spotted earlier.

"How about we get into groups and check out the area? We can meet up in two hours to discuss what we've found. We can also get to know each other better." Saitou seemed quite proud about her solution, despite it being very simple. On the bright side, spreading out will cover the most ground, so that increases the possibility of a weakness in security to be found.

On the other hand, it's also a prime opportunity to kill someone. If nobody tracks who's together, then it would be simple to lose track of the groups. It would be simple to kill your group if you really wanted to. But that was nonsense, right? Himari was a strategist, but it didn't take her skills to know that killing is the worst option for everyone. Currently, they should just wait.

"So, uh, should we head out?" With that, Saitou got the group in the motion. People started picking partners, and Himari doesn't know anybody other than Saitou and Shika. Maybe it's time to introduce herself!


End file.
